1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technical field; and in particular to one kind of TFT substrate and display device.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays are currently the most widely used tablet displays, which have gradually become high-resolution color screen displays which are widely used by a variety of electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computer screen or notebook screen.
Low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) thin film transistor liquid crystal display, the electron mobility of which can be higher than 200 cm2/V-sec, can effectively reduce the area of the thin film transistor device, thereby improving the aperture ratio, and also can reducing the overall power consumption at the same time of enhancing the display brightness. Otherwise, the higher electron mobility can integrate part of driver circuit on a glass substrate, reducing the amount of driving IC, it can also significantly improve the reliability of the liquid crystal display panel, thereby significantly reducing the manufacturing cost of producing panels. Therefore, the LTPS technology has a wide range of applications (in particular to the small size products such as mobile phones) in the field of liquid crystal display.
In the display region of the LTPS array substrate, gate lines and data lines generally use good conductivity metal wires. However, the metal trace does not only have resistance, but also have overlapping region with other conductive layers, there is generally a insulating layer in the overlapping region between two conductors, thus existing the capacitance. For liquid crystal display screen, the large RC constant will result the pixels insufficient charging, the images difference, the pixel qualitative difference, it will also lead to increasing power consumption and poor partial heat dissipation of the display panel such issues.